


i dunno man, game's kinda sus if you as me

by Lolli_poppies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Gaming, My Hero Academia: One’s Justice 2 (Video Game), fang gang + jesse being gamers to an anime game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolli_poppies/pseuds/Lolli_poppies
Summary: Movie night turns into Ethan dumping about a anime fighting game to Fang Gang because why not?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	i dunno man, game's kinda sus if you as me

**Author's Note:**

> so when im posting this, its still my birthday (im 18 now wahoo) so i decided to give to u guys nd write some fluff (i think this qualifies as fluff?? im not sure) i said before that ive fallen into mha hell and the ones justice (specifically the 2nd one) is rly fun to play
> 
> also the anime and manga is good, just stay away from the fandom and ur fine :)
> 
> (also also, i wrote this as mainly dialogue writing training for myself, as im p bad at writing diologue, so i hope its okay!!)
> 
> tw for swearing,,,i think thats it,,,if there is anything else please tell me so i can tag it!!

"Okay, are we gonna get ready, or are you two gonna sit there and eat all the goddamn food?"

Ethan _hates_ preparing for movie nights, and it's not because of the movies they pick, no no no. 

No its because Benny and Rory decide to hoard all the food like their dragons and the food is a mountain of gold. 

"Youw la one woo hah teehs at youw houth Ethah." Ethan swears that if Benny try to talk with his mouth open one more time he's gonna make sure he chokes.

"And what do you want me to do? Its not like we can do this at any one else's place." 

Benny swallows.

Not like that, stop thinking like that. Your momma raised you better than that.

"Well maybe if you didn't need a babysitter then we'd be able to have movie nights elsewhere." Benny has that smirk on his face that makes Ethan want to punch him. 

But he can't. Goddamn noodle arms.

"For the last time," Ethan needs to make sure he doesn't commit murder before the movie starts, "Sarah is Jane's babysitter. Not. Mine."

"Sure, whatever you say buddy." and Benny is laughing. Ethan over here is ready to commit bloody murder and Benny is _laughing_.

Rory's fucking _decomposing_ , spewing a disgusting mix of chewed up chips and pizza that Ethan will make sure that Rory cleans himself or else he'll stake him.

"Rory, why are you eating? Vampires don't need to eat..." 

"Why not man? If I have to live for an eternity, then I'm gonna spend it getting down as much food as I possibly can."

"But you don't need it, you live off of blood."

"I'm not gonna let myself be denied the sweet nectar of soda and pizza Eef, that and only drinking blood gets boring after a while."

He makes a fair point. Why did the author have to make him sound smart?

Ethan sighs like the fucking world rests on his shoulders. Well, the city of Whitechapel does actually rest on his shoulders a lot of the time, so the simile isn't too far off. 

"Fine, whatever, just clean up after yourselves." 

Benny's on call with a pizza delivery place before he even gets the second work out.  
.  
.  
.  
Finally, finally, Sarah, Erica, and Jesse (a new addition to their group, no one really know what to feel about him still) show up for movie night. Jane is at Ethan's grandparents, his mom and dad are probably fucking in a cheap motel and disguising it as bowling night, and the six teenagers (is Jesse a teenager? He looks like one but hes also been alive for two centuries so no one can really tell) plan on making stupid fucking jokes about the horrendus movie they picked out.

Problem is, is the fact that Netflix is being a bitch and keeps glitching out every 10 seconds.

"I'm ready to commit violent murder with my bare hands."

Ethan isn't taking this night well, as you can probably see. 

"Okay..." Sarah starts slowly, "What do we do now?" 

Silence. You could hear a pin drop. You could hear the crickets outside. So goddamn quiet that you could hear the neighbors in the other house next to them screaming and breaking shit. 

It was awkward. 

"Maybe we can game instead?"

More silence. But Sarah and Erica kinda look worried about that, and Jesse looks mildly confused.

"You realize that half of us aren't nerds like you, right?" Erica eventually pipes up, looking at Benny like he was crazy for suggesting she even touch a controller.

"I mean...I've never really played many games before, which game are you thinking?" 

"Wait are you being serious about trying, Jesse?" 

He gives a half hearted shrug. "I mean, yeah. I never learned how to play many, even after being alive for centuries, so figure I could learn from the three biggest nerds I know." 

The rest look at Jesse with looks of both confusion and awe. 

"Um, sure." Ethan stands up, getting his Switch set up, "Let me check what games I have." 

The Switch powers on, and he holds the iconic red and blue joycons in his hand as well as what they clip into to make them a single controller, as well as an actual Switch controller. 

The first game carches the attention of Jesse and Rory real fast.

"One's Justice...2?" 

"What is the first one not good enough for you?"

Ethan laughs and Benny jumps, getting ready to stop this conversation real quick because he knows where this is going to lead to and he isn't ready.

"It's an anime fighting game and-"

"And we are not playing this. No, let's play fucking Jackbox or something but we are not. Playing. The anime game." 

The vampires look very confused as to what is transpiring, but it's amusing at least, watch Benny pale and run around frantically trying to persuade them that they shouldn't care.

Ethan is bursting, laughing at his best friend's reaction.

"It's not that bad of a game. You just suck at the game B." Ethan cannot breathe, wheezing at the incredulous look he gets.

"I'm sorry but some of the characters in the game are confusing. What the fuck is a _NOMU_???"

"Maybe if you...I don't know...watched it-" 

"NO!" Benny scream got a small flinch from Ethan, so he quieted down a bit. "I may be a nerd, but I draw the line at anime, Ethan."

Ethan sighs for what felt like the millionth time that night. "Sure, alright. 'M sorry."

There's a tense second or two where everyone is trying to comprehend what exactly happened.

"Well, I still wanna see what it is, and no is saying you have to play Wizard boy." Jesse says, looking at Ethan and trying to convey that he wants to play without saying it.

Y'know, he's kinda cute when he isn't trying to kill or turn any of them.

"Sure, we can check it out real quick then."

He presses A, and starts the game, mildly happy that he set the game in Japanese instead of English.

The title flashes, and shows a green haired boy and blonde haired boy fighting against two others who had blue and brown hair. 

"Who are they?"

"Yo why does that guy have so many hands?"

"Dang the blonde one is ripped, not gonna lie."

"What's with the mask man, you look like a bird."

Ethan starts the game, and when it loads, it shows multiple different game modes. He goes down to free play and the character list displays, the default characters being the green haired boy from the title screen, Izuku Midoriya, and a different blonde haired boy, Katsuki Bakugou. 

"Okay, this is the character list. I have every playable character so have fun picking Jesse." Ethan says as he moves the player one hand to the blue haired guy from the title, Tomura Shigaraki is his name.

"Who's this one?" Jesse moves the player two hand to the masked one from the title, his name flashes as Kai Chisaki. 

"He's a villian in the series. That's his name underneath him, but he also goes by Overhaul." 

Jesse nods slightly, gives the unlockable fused Overhaul character some concern when his cursor hovers over it but eventually moves to a black haired man with burn marks and mostly black clothing. Dabi.

"That's Dabi, he's another villian, and he's an arsonist."

"Arson??" 

Ethan nods. "His quirk is blue flames, so yeah, arson."

Now Jesse (and the others who are paying attention (what can you say, the designs of the characters are interesting)) look confused.

"Quirk?"

Ethan nods again. "Quirks in the series is essentially powers. Dabi is a fire user, and so are two other characters on the list." 

"What's the 'quirk' of your guy?" Sarah asks, paying rapt attention to the game before her. If only she could focus like this in her hostory class, then maybe she wouldn't be failing.

"Shigaraki's quirk is called 'decay'. Essentially, anything he touches with all five fingers will disintegrate."

"That's overpowered, don't you think?" 

Ethan shrugs and watchs as Jesse hovers over a multitude of others, asking their quirks.

He eventually has to explain the villian and hero system of the series, which is fun. He doesn't get to talk about nerd stuff often, so when he is given the chance to spew his knowledge, he will. 

After a while, Jesse settles on Hawks, thinking that the wings that Hawks has will give him an advantage. Erica points out when Hawks is chosen that he is very pretty. Ethan agrees. 

The sidekicks are disabled, and the arena is randomized (they got the Villian hideout, and Ethan had a small chuckle about that privately).

The characters have their small intros, and the fight starts, Ethan immediately coming in clutch with the R+X button combo after charging at Jesse and hitting his player with a 7 hit combo. 

"Woah woah wait, let me figure out how to play!" Jesse cries out slightly, "Let me catch my bearings." 

Ethan pauses the battle, the pause screen displaying the moves and combo buttons for attacks, as well as the characters plus ultra moves.

Jesse peruses the moves and buttons and learns the placement of each button on the controller before nodding and saying that Ethan can continue.

The seer immediately blocks the moment the game is resumed as Hawks does a swoop attack to Shigaraki and attacks again the moment he has an opening.

The battle goes by quickly, Shigaraki ending Hawks with a perfect plus ultra after Ethan had gotten the meter to two and was able to land the beginning hit before the attack cut.

Jesse looked surprised, and the others were screaming that Ethan had gone too hard on the older vampire, but a win was still a win in Ethan's book.

Once the match was over, the controllers were passed around, Sarah and Rory taking on each other next. Rory chose Kaminari and Sarah chose Uraraka, with Rory coming in clutch by winning, but Sarah got him down a respectable amount.

Benny and Erica were matched up next, with Benny choosing Mirio and Erica choosing Toga ('Yo Erica should totally cosplay Toga, Ethan will have ti talk about that to her'). Surprisingly, Erica won. Benny complained that he didn't know what the _fuck_ he was supposed to do when playing Mirio. Ethan laughed at him.

The night continued until they decided they wanted to watch the show themselves. 

They all had their favorite characters by the end of it all, and being introduced to other characters that weren't in the game. It was the most fun Ethan's had with a movie-not-movie night in a long time.

They all were so enraptured into the show, but passed out around half way through season two.

And when Ethan's family came home to see all of them sleeping (well, as much as vampires can sleep anyway) with the Hulu logo ricocheting off of the TV barriers, they give a small smile and properly turn off the TV before cleaning the mess that the teens left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr, lets scream at each other while gettting away from the world for a bit :)


End file.
